All About Us
by acebear
Summary: based on a song called all about us by he is we well sort of


All About Us

Don't own anything but this work of fiction

Chapter 1 -Take My Hand

Abby walked into her lab after going out for a caff pow . The room was dark only light was by candles that were everywhere . She also noticed all the black rose in vases and all the red rose petals on the floor . Just then Tony came out of her office holding a single black rose with a red ribbon around it . After walking over to her and handing her the rose he then got down on one knee and held out his hand . He then looked at her and said Take My Hand she smiled and placed her hand in his . He then kissed her hand before taking out the custom engagement ring he had made for her from Tiffany's . he then asked her to marry him it took her a moment of being in shock for her to finally say yes . After hearing her say yes he put the ring on her finger and spun her around a few times before finally kissing her and picking her up and carrying her to the make shift bed in her office . It wasn't long after he had laid her down that he started undressing them . After they were completely naked and she was wrapped around him is when she put her hand on his cheek and told him how much she loved him . He then told her he loved her too before kissing her hand then wrist before finally reaching her neck and entering her deep and fast . The faster he went to louder she got her moaning was like music to his ears ever since the first time they made love 4 years ago .

(Flash back )4 years ago

Abby was on her way over to Tony's for the weekly movie night but this movie night was different because Gibbs had just left for Mexico . It didn't take her long to get there and once she had and he head let her in he noticed she was crying so he pulled her into a hug before whipping away her tears . After her tears were gone he then leaned in and kissed her deep it took her less then a moment for her to kiss him back deeper . It wasn't much longer til they were taking each others cloths off as they headed to his bedroom . Soon after laying her down and he was on top of her they were looking into each others eyes . After a moment or two he finally asked her if she was sure about this . She then said that she wanted this more then anything before kissing him again . After parting from the kiss he finished getting them undressed taking his time with her thong . Once her thong was on the floor with his boxers he then put her legs over his shoulders . She laid there biting her bottom lip as he started working on her . It was long to he could feel she was close so he stopped long enough to enter her hard and fast . He hadn't even started moving and she was moaning at the feeling of him being completely inside her . Shortly after her first moan of the night is when he started thrusting fast . The faster he went they louder she got and the louder she got the deeper he went . It wasn't long til they were coming fast and hard for the first time that night .

End Flash back

It wasn't much longer til his cock started twitching . It wasn't long after his cock started twitching that they both were coming fast and hard in the candle light . After they got their breathing under control he pulled out of her and laid down next to her . She rolled over and laid on him just listening to his heart beat and relaxing in the after glow of their love making , she then yawned and snuggled into him she was just about to close her eyes when he said come on let's blow these candles out then we can either come back here or we can go home and get in bed . She nodded then sat up and looked at him as he got up and took her hand and kissed it before they got up and started blowing out candles . After all the candles were out he pulled her close and asked her if she wanted to go home or if she would like to back into her office . She then kissed him and said let's get dressed and go home so they went back to her office and got dressed . It didn't them long to get dressed and for them to leave the navy yard and once they were on the road she asked him if they could stop at the store that she wanted to pick something for dinner and some other things . He said OK and kissed her hand before turning into the stores parking lot . After parking and getting inside he grabbed a cart and asked her what she had in mind for dinner . She then pulled him close and kissed him before saying how about spaghetti with your famous homemade meat balls . He then chuckled at her and he would never understand why she called the meat balls famous because they weren't she then said that she knew and that they should be because they are just that good she then said mmmmm that really makes me want one of your meat ball subs . He then said tell you what I will get everything to make both and you could go get those to other things you wanted to get . She nodded and kissed him one last time before finally going and picking up the things she needed to get .

A/n stopping this chapter here so what do u think she is getting please review and thanks for reading

yours always

acebear


End file.
